This invention relates to diagnostic testing and more particularly testing of this nature having utility in connection with printer subsystems and the like.
A variety of diagnostic tests have been proposed heretofore especially involving computer diagnostics and printer diagnostics. Diagnostic tests have ordinarily not enabled the display of the firing and/or misfiring of print wires in a wire matrix printer. This is especially true for wire matrix printers that use nonconventional print wire arrangements.